Enemigo perfecto
by cielo caido
Summary: Te odio tanto que termino amándote. MelloxNear


**Death note no me pertenece :)**

00000

 _You call my name_

 _I come to you in pieces_

 _So you can make me whole_

 _-0-_

 _Me llamas por mi nombre_

 _Y vuelvo a ti en pedazos,_

 _Para que puedas recomponerme entero…_

Red – Pieces

* * *

 **Enemigo perfecto.**

Mello está seguro de que lo odia.

Cree hacerlo cuando le ve descender al comedor, pasando primero por las escaleras, bajando pasito a pasito cada escalón. Un pie en el aire y lo dejaba caer. Luego el otro. La acción la realizaba en silencio. Como si en vez de un niño fuese una motita de algodón que golpea con sutileza la superficie del suelo.

Le enferma obsérvalo.

Near camina con esa suavidad que sólo el viento es capaz de tener. Y es tan lento que Mello asegura que pronto se quedara sin baterías. No hace ruido aun cuando parece arrastrar los pies. Nada. Es como si la nada absoluta estuviese hecha hombre. Y valga la redundancia que se está contradiciendo. Porque Near es la nada, y al mismo tiempo es carne y sangre.

Lo odia.

Por eso se sienta lejos de él en el comedor, pero no lo suficiente como para no percibir su cercanía y el olor a limpio que despide su piel. E incluso es capaz de percibir sus pies enfundados en medias que rozan el piso, que rozan sus tobillos. Ocultan un pedacito de piel tal como su pijama enorme, intuye una talla M, oculta su menudo cuerpo. Pequeño, delgado, más bajo que él.

–Near.

–Buenos días, Mello –saluda con esa vocecita suave. Con ese timbre que hace que le duelan los oídos. Bufa molesto y le mira con reproche.

No lo odia. En realidad lo detesta.

Y lo detesta más cuando se ve a sí mismo observarlo con detenimiento; cuando sus dedos pequeños apenas visibles por la larga manga del pijama, tocan la caja de leche. Siente un dolor en el estómago. Como si sus tripas estuviesen retorciéndose por algo que no es el hambre. Y no lo es. Es por Near, por sus movimientos tan precisos y silenciosos.

Mello aprieta los dientes y deja de observarlo.

Aun así puede sentirlo en la distancia. Puede sentirlo incluso dentro del pecho. Porque aunque Near sea nada, en realidad es todo. O tal vez no. Tal vez sigue siendo una motita de algodón. Quizás, una motita de polvo. Y la mota se adentra en sus fosas, llega a su pecho y se instala en sus pulmones. Y en cada inhalación y exhalación esta Near. Invisible. Existente. Tóxico. Deja expandir miles de esquirlas que parecen romperlo por dentro.

A Mello esa sensación le hace sentir claustrofobia.

Sacude su cabeza y sus cabellos dorados apenas se mueven. Es inútil pensar en eso, se dice. Eso no evita que siga sintiendo lo que siente; un abismo en las costillas que de a poco comienza a tragárselo. Y es un abismo tan parecido como aquellos dos ojos negros. Negros como el alquitrán. Y si fuesen de ese material, Mello jura que quemarían. Pero no lo hacen, porque aquellos ojos no producen calor, sino frio. Entonces se da cuenta de que lo está mirando otra vez. Inconscientemente ha puesto su ojo en él y Near le devuelve la cortesía, sin intimidarse.

Lo odia, se dice. Y más odia esos ojos enmarcados en oscuras ojeras, que le veían con fijeza, sin pestañar siquiera.

La verdad es que le dan ganas de golpearlo. Que él le observé así, sin decir nada, es molesto. Porque esos ojos eran capaz de ver a través de los suyos. Como si Near supiese alguna cosa que él ignorase. Como si pudiera leerlo perfectamente al igual que un libro abierto.

No le gusta ser tan transparente. Mello prefiere construir un muro.

Aun así le es imposible ignorarlo. Está cociente de que nunca nadie antes se había incrustado con tanta fuerza en sus pensamientos como Near. Blanco Near. Tan blanco que Mello juraba que estaba enfermo, porque tanta palidez no era normal. Y tanta soledad junta debía afectar. Porque sí. Near era una isla en medio de la nada. La gente de Wammy ya se había acostumbrado a ver su menudo cuerpo caminar por los pasillos o sentarse en la sala común. Solo. Siempre solo. A Mello se le antojaba hacerle compañía. Sentarse junto a él y observar las piezas de su puzle encajar tal y como encajan ellos dos. Pero Mello lo odia, a él y su inmaculada blancura, y por eso no puede.

Se sienta lejos de él… y cuando lo hace, está seguro de que Near le duele.

No obstante, eso es un secreto que guarda para sí mismo. Y para seguir guardando apariencias con él mismo, con el mundo, se acerca y destruye su torre de naipes. Es la única manera de acercarse. El blanquito no reacciona. No hay ninguna expresión agresiva. Ni siquiera una mirada. Mello ya se lo esperaba, y lo esperado por todos era que se marchase de la sala con una sonrisa triunfante. Pero no es así. Mello se queda, y la falta de expresión en su rostro es algo para asustarse. Ajeno a eso, Keehl observa a su rival recoger las cartas; lo hace con lentitud, casi como si analizara cada paso. Y aunque le cueste admitirlo, ese movimiento de manos suaves lo tranquiliza.

Entonces, odiar a Near es una idea extraña y difícil de pronunciar.

Se aleja del encantamiento que le produce sus movimientos. Porque sí, es hipnótico. Siente que todo eso lo sosiega hasta el punto de caer en una especie de hechizo que lo llena de paz. Eso le asusta. Se supone que lo odia. No. En realidad lo odia. Está seguro de ello. Camina por los pasillos y se encierra en su cuarto. Allí se siente a salvo… y sin embargo, el agujero en su pecho crece, crece y crece. Semejante a una ola que no mide su tamaño y choca contra su tórax. Mello está seguro que de que esos son los sentimientos que buscan salir de la caja de pandora. Los retiene, aun cuando siente que su pecho se ha resquebrajado. Incluso oye el crujido. Aprieta los dientes. Se jala el cabello. Y mientras sus ojos azules se llenan de la profundidad y ferocidad del océano, repite:

"Teodioteodioteodioteodioteodi…"

Es una larva, se dice. Una larva blanca, asquerosa y bizarra de ojos tallados en perfección. Cierra los parpados con fuerzas, sintiendo como todos las malas intenciones arañan su pecho. Ecos de cosas que, según él, no tienen sentido. Ahora quiere gritar, arrojar cosas, destrozar la habitación, golpear a Near, arrojarlo al suelo, tomar su rostro entre sus manos, quiere… besarlo…

"Teodioteodioteodioteodioteodi…"

Se repite con más intensidad en un total desquicio. Un frenesí tan terrible que parece licuar sus sentimientos. Voltea sus tripas y exprime ácido de ellas. Un ácido que corroe su sangre, sus venas. Se extiende tan rápido que le resulta imposible detenerlos. Porque Mihael es así; una reacción pura y catastrófica. Una vorágine de sentimientos que suben y bajan sin la menor consideración. Una avalancha repleta de una pasión tan enfermiza que afecta sus sentidos. A veces le cuesta aceptar que es demasiado pasional.

Quizás eso, algún día le cueste la vida…

No importa, se dice. Estar lleno de todo era mejor que formar parte de la nada. Eso le causa terror. _Horror vacui_. Lo es, ya que Near pertenece allí y si de algo está seguro es que no quiere formar parte de la misma esencia que esa larva. Es inadmisible. Mello lo odia. Y reafirma su posición cuando le ve en salón de clase, cuando vislumbra en sus comisuras una sonrisa que le causa escalofríos. Porque es una sonrisa tan fuera de lugar, tan perturbadora e insana que le pone los pelos de punta. Intuye que su enemigo sabe la maraña de emociones que lleva consigo y que sólo él, Near, es capaz de causar. El rubio lo mira fijamente, queriendo destruirlo con su mirada. En ese preciso momento está seguro de que Nate es tan asqueroso y bizarro que le encanta.

 _Maldito._

Y tanto es así que cree que esa forma de sentarse en el pupitre, con su ropa interior de algodón oculta bajo la ropa, de enrularse el cabello con el dedo, de doblar una pierna en la silla y dejar la otra al aire, de continuar con esa sonrisa casi inexistente, apenas visible para alguien tan observador como Mello, de ladear la cabeza y empujar el lápiz sobre la mesa con un dedo mientras sus ojos grandes y oscuros parecen mirar una cosa en otro mundo, son provocaciones.

Provocaciones descaradas dirigidas a él.

Le hacen sentir un punto de calor en el cuello. Y también le hacen sentir desafiado. Mello lo mira de reojo y aprieta el lápiz de grafito en su mano. La clase ha empezado, las explicaciones entran por un oído y salen por el otro. No importa demasiado la materia de lenguaje, pues aun percibe de Nate su sonrisa macabra y vacía, irritante. IRRITANTE. ¿Cómo es que nadie la nota? ¿Cómo es que nadie repara en él y ese leve jalón hacia arriba en la comisura de sus labios? ¿O es que acaso son delirios suyos? Detesta ser quien capte detalles que nadie aparte de él puede siquiera ver.

Near le mira de reojo por un brevísimo segundo y sus parpados caen mirándolo en lo que Mello denomina una introspección silenciosa. Seguramente sentía la furia manar de su cuerpo. Eso era fácil de notar. La tensión, como un hilo prensado, cortaba el aire. Además, eran dos animales de la misma especie que se reconocían a distancia. Una conexión enfermiza les unía. Nate sentía la piel burbujeante de Mihael, siempre sentía sus cambios de humor. Mello también lo sabe, por eso aprieta la quijada y en un acto impulsivo y espontaneo, decide salir del salón.

Desea ignorarlo.

Y lo hace. Lo mejor es mantenerse alejado de ese espectro. _Near ha de ser un fantasma_ , repite en su mente como un mantra. Y si cree lo suficiente en ello, es capaz de que se convierta en una alucinación. Lo ve difuminarse en su mente. Desaparecer como desaparece la blanca sal en el agua. Y repentinamente, Mello detiene el proceso, y sólo queda una imagen borrosa, como la estática en el televisor cuando se va la señal.

Una imagen no muy precisa, pero aun así notable…

Logra ignorarlo durante todo el día. Y al día siguiente también. Y el que le sigue… Cinco días suceden desde entonces, y que agradable se siente no tener la presencia de esa larva en su vida. Pero es mentira. Si es sincero consigo mismo podría decir que algo se lo está comiendo por dentro. Y que aunque no tenga diabetes, debe ser algo parecido. Porque algo en su sangre le come y le come, y si fuese algo físico la piel de Mello sería como un tronco cuando las termitas han empezado a morderlo; lleno de grietas y agujeros por dondequiera

Se asfixia lentamente.

Al llegar la noche ya se encuentra acostado en su cama, las tripas se revuelven y piensa en lo lejos que esta Near. Aunque no tanto. Pues apenas le separan unos seis cuartos. Mello queda cara al techo cuando se remueve en las sabanas. La oscuridad es más absoluta ahora que lo nota. Quizás es porque las termitas están obstruyendo su visión y por eso siente ardor en los ojos. Quizás, por eso, no está viendo bien. Porque ahora su habitación era una capa de negro espeso, tan frio, tan infinito, como una noche sin luna y estrellas. Una oscuridad ahogante. No soporta estar en medio de tanta penumbra. Le cuesta respirar.

Está matándose con tanta contención.

Decide sentarse en la cama y los cabellos rubios, desordenados, se levantan con él, y se baten contra el viento cuando Mello se pone en pie y da pasos para afuera. _Es Near_. Lo siente en el pecho. Su presencia le llama a gritos. Mello desea ignorarlo, sin embargo, los gritos están perturbándolo. Y tiran de él como tirarían los hilos de un títere. Aunque los pasillos son lóbregos y silenciosos, aun puede sentir a su enemigo a seis puertas de su cuarto. Es un llamado que trasciende lo físico. Reclama su presencia poderosamente.

No puede controlarlo.

Y que asqueroso era aquello, tan bizarro y retorcido como lo era buscar paz en donde estaba Near. Pese a eso, entra en el cuarto del niño. Camina con premura hasta el lecho. Y se desliza sin miramientos en la cama. Una vez acostado a su lado, Keehl respira fuerte, como si fuese el primer bocado de oxígeno en años. Y lo es, ciertamente. Near a su lado no dice nada, con los ojos abiertos y la calma en el pecho, sólo suspira con ese aire que llena la habitación y los pulmones de su rival. Y Mello… Mello piensa que tal vez, sincerándose consigo mismo, conectándose con su alma, perdiéndose en el encantamiento de todo aquello… Tal vez… y sólo tal vez…

Podría amarlo.

* * *

 _Es la primera vez que publico un fic de este anime. No creo estar a la altura de los personajes, por eso hay pocos diálogos y me concentré más en la parte narrativa. Mello y Near son personajes tan complejos y complicados que resultan muy difícil manejarlos. Espero no haber metido mucho la pata. Con respecto a la canción del inicio; bueno, es una canción lacrimógena. Me agrada bastante y me hace recordar a Mello, con decirles que hay una parte que dice: Tú le das sentido a lo que soy, como una pieza de puz_ _z_ _le en tu mano. Si, muy literal, lo sé._

 _Muchas gracias por leer. Allí abajo está la cajita de comentarios, por si desean dejarme su opinión._


End file.
